Le Talisman Tome 5: L'apprenti des fondateurs
by jwulee
Summary: TRADUCTION DE THE TALISMAN V, DE CHIPS CHALLENGE Harry doit apprendre à vivre avec les conséquences d'avoir été tenu en captivité, alors qu'il doit aussi décider de ce qu'il veut faire du reste de sa vie. La suite de Le talisman tome 4.
1. Chapter 1

Le Talisman : L'apprenti des fondateurs

Chapitre 1 : Remus

Harry s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Il ignorait comment les adultes apparaissaient toujours avec grâce lorsqu'ils utilisaient la cheminée, alors que lui, il ne le pouvait jamais. Harry leva sa tête et il vit Remus le regarder avec une expression neutre. Harry baissa immédiatement la tête, car il se sentait coupable de la manière dont il l'avait traité auparavant.

Harry se leva lentement et regarda ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. N'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de regarder Remus. Harry avait songé que d'aller chez Remus pendant ses vacances obligatoires aurait été une bonne idée, mais il n'avait pas songé à combien sa relation avec Remus avait changé depuis qu'il était revenu de sa captivité.

« Où sommes-nous, demanda doucement Harry ? »

Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce, mais il semblait se retrouver au premier étage. Il avait de nombreuses chaises qui semblaient être confortables et bien sûr une cheminée par laquelle il était apparu. Harry s'était attendu à se retrouver dans une différente pièce à Poudlard, par exemple l'appartement où Remus était demeuré avant. Il n'avait pas songé demander. Harry n'était pas certain de l'endroit où Remus demeurait lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Pour une raison quelconque, cet endroit ne ressemblait à Remus. Tout semblait un peu trop luxuriant.

« Ce cottage appartient à Severus. Il ne vient pas ici fréquemment, mis à part quelques fois au cours de l'été. Il m'a permis de demeurer ici avec toi pour le mois, répondit Remus. »

Harry se tourna finalement vers la direction de la voix. Il remarqua que Remus avait encore son expression neutre. Harry n'était pas certain de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Est-ce que Remus attendait seulement qu'il fasse les premiers pas ?

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ? Severus enverra certainement bientôt tes choses. »

« Non, pas tout de suite, fit Harry. »

Il voulait parler avec Remus en premier, mais il n'était pas certain de la manière dont il devait le faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé à qui que ce soit depuis si longtemps.

« Très bien, voudrais-tu quelque chose à manger ? Dumbledore a envoyé un de ses elfes de maison pour nous aider avec la cuisine. »

« Est-ce que, par hasard, cet elfe ne serait pas Dobby, demanda Harry ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est cela. Il semblait bien empressé de t'aider. »

« Eum, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, dit Harry. »

« Voudrais-tu seulement t'asseoir, alors, demanda Remus ? »

Harry fit oui de la tête, attendit que Remus s'installe en premier et prit place ensuite sur le divan.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je suis désolé, Remus, dit finalement Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Severus va enseigner, alors personne d'autre ne va venir ici. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à ce que tu viennes m'aider, après t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais seulement pas être seul. J'avais seulement peur que Rogue devine que je t'avais parlé et qu'après cela je ne pourrais plus jamais te parler. J'ai été égoïste et je le suis encore maintenant. Je ne peux pas demeurer à Poudlard. Je suis persuadé qu'il existe un autre endroit où je peux demeurer. »

« Harry, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu devrais être ici. Tu dois comprendre que je veux t'aider, peu importe ce qui arrive. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu agissais ainsi devant moi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment toi. »

« Mais ce l'était. Je savais ce que j'étais en train de faire, répliqua Harry. »

« Ce n'était pas toi. Severus m'a expliqué ce qu'il croit qui s'est passé et ce qu'il planifiait faire pour t'aider. Il croyait que tu aurais besoin d'un certain temps, loin de tout le monde, pour travailler sur ce que tu as vécu. Il ne m'a pas dit ce que tu avais dû surmonter, par contre, même s'il le sait peut-être. J'espère que tu pourras m'en parler.»

« Je l'ignore, répondit Harry, je ne sais pas quoi en penser, mais je sais que c'était moi. J'ai commencé à suivre les ordres et par la suite j'ai persisté sur cette voie, je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Si j'avais été plus fort j'aurais été capable de ne pas me laisser faire. Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le voulais pas initialement, mais … »

« Mais alors quoi, demanda Remus ? »

« Rien. »

« Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je sais combien entêté tu peux être lorsque tu ne veux vraiment pas faire quelque chose. Tu étais ainsi même lorsque tu étais jeune et tu n'as jamais voulu manger tes carottes. Tu as dit que tu ne suivais pas les ordres initialement, mais alors quelque chose a dû survenir. Ont-ils prit le contrôle de ton esprit ? »

« Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Même à la fin, lorsque je voulais qu'il le fasse, il ne le pouvait pas. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui est survenu et je ne vais certainement pas penser que tu es faible. Tu as passé au travers et tu as démontré à quel point tu étais fort. »

« Non, je ne suis pas fort. Je l'ai laissé me faire manipuler mon propre esprit. »

« Tu admets que tu les as laissés. Pourquoi, demanda Remus ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser d'autres personnes être blessées. Il a dit qu'il allait faire venir Hermione. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Je croyais que je pourrais simplement suivre les ordres, tu sais, faire ce qu'il dit, mais c'est devenu plus fort que cela. Je l'ai laissé me contrôler. Il n'aurait jamais pu me manipuler ainsi si je ne l'avais pas aidé. Je suis responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Remus s'approcha lentement de Harry et plaça son bras autour du garçon. Harry demeura de glace quelques instants, mais il se relaxa tranquillement.

« Harry tu ne t'es rien fait à toi-même. Si tes blocs n'avaient pas été aussi forts et aussi uniques qu'ils le sont, je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais pu t'en sortir. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu y changer. »

Harry n'était pas certain de croire cela. S'il n'avait pas commencé à croire que l'homme était vraiment Rogue, alors rien de ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Si cette personne n'avait pas été Rogue, alors le vrai Rogue n'aurait pas été capable de briser les blocs. Remus avait raison sur ce point. Le fait qu'il partageait un lien avait Rogue et que cette personne l'avait torturé en se faisant passer pour Rogue était le seule véritable raison pour laquelle le vrai Rogue avait été capable de briser les blocs.

Harry avait posé dans son esprit des blocs conditionnels suite à la pression qu'il devait supporter de toujours suivre des ordres ou de souffrir (et souvent les deux venaient en même temps). Rogue avait été capable de briser ces blocs car ils partageaient un lien ensembles et parce que Harry avait construit ces blocs de telle sorte qu'ils soient conditionnels à Rogue. Il n'avait pas à obéir à d'autres personnes. Maintenant que Rogue avait brisé les blocs, il n'avait plus à obéir, mais c'était différent. Il devait faire tellement de choix pour lui-même. Il n'y était pas habitué et il se sentit soudainement épuisé.

La prochaine chose qu'Harry su, c'est qu'il se réveillait dans une autre pièce. 'Ceci doit être la pièce dont Remus m'a parlé plus tôt, pensa Harry'. Il remarqua que sa malle y était déjà, de même que certaines de ses robes étaient suspendues dans la garde-robe. Harry entendit des bruits à la fenêtre et tourna sa tête pour remarquer qu'un animal plutôt irrité frappait son bec contre le verre. Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que son hibou puisse entrer. Il lui enleva la lettre qui pendait à sa patte.

« Je suis désolé, Hedwige. Je n'ai rien pour toi. Peut-être que si tu te rends à la fenêtre de la cuisine Dobby te donnera quelque chose »

Hedwige hulula et sortit de la pièce.

Harry prit la lettre. Il y avait le sceau officiel de Poudlard. Était-ce sa lettre de Poudlard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à en recevoir une, surtout après la conversation qu'il avait eu avait Rogue. Il avait manqué une année entière d'école. Mais Rogue avait dit qu'il y avait d'autres options pour son éducation que de refaire son année. Harry n'était pas certain qu'il tolèrerait les moqueries de Drago et des autres Serpentard, même si Rogue lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être une année en arrière. Tout ce qui importait c'est qu'il finirait par apprendre au bout du compte Si cette lettre était la lettre de Poudlard, Harry se demandait s'il aurait ses livres pour sa sixième ou sa septième année. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait choisi pour lui ? Rogue avait dit qu'il y avait des options. Bien sûr c'est ce que lui avait dit.

Harry ouvrit finalement la lettre. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Dumbledore et il remarqua que ce n'était guère l'habituelle liste d'items nécessaires à l'année scolaire.

**_Cher Monsieur Potter_**

**_Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous allez mieux et que vous avec acceptez de prendre un peu de repos. J'espère que vous appréciez votre temps de répit. Le professeur Rogue m'a informé qu'il vous avait brièvement informé des options concernant votre éducation. Je voudrais que vous oubliiez cela pour le temps présent et que vous vous reposiez. Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même serons disponibles pour vous parler de ces options dans un mois. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, envoyez-moi Hedwige._**

**_Sincèrement, professeur Albus Dumbledore._**

'Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas voulu me parler de mon éducation non plus, pensa Harry'. Est-ce quelque chose d'autre lui était arrivé et qu'il ne le savait pas encore ? Rogue était celui qui lui parlait généralement de choses que le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps avec Rogue avant de partir.

Harry entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement.

« Harry, demanda Remus ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix. Remus semblait inquiet de quelque chose.

« Oui ? Est-ce quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, j'ai seulement vu ton hibou voler vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Est-ce qu'elle t'a trouvé ? »

Harry hocha la tête en lui montrant sa lettre, mais Remus ne demanda pas de qui elle était.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? Je veux dire lorsque je vais retourner à Poudlard. Je suais que je fus absent bien longtemps, demanda Harry. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu dois t'inquiéter de cela maintenant. Je suis certain que le professeur Dumbledore a déjà des plans pour t'aider, répondit Remus. »

« Quels plans ? Que va-t-il arriver ? Pourquoi personne ne veut m'en parler ? Est-ce que je suis si mal en point que personne ne croit que je vais supporter ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Remus ne réponde.

'Oh, pensa Harry, je suis vraiment mal en point'.

Il mot ses genoux près de son torse. C'était probablement sa dernière chance avant Ste-Mangouste.

« Non, bien sûr que non Harry. Nous voulons seulement nous assurer que tu auras suffisamment de te reposer avant de t'inquiéter avec cela. Harry, vas-tu bien ?

»

Harry leva et hocha positivement la tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Remus ? Es-tu déjà si inquiet à propos de l'école ? »

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Harry, s'il te plait, soit honnête. Si quelque chose t'embête, dis-le, je vais peut-être pouvoir t'aider. »

« Rien ne m'embête. Je me demandais, c'est tout. Je peux attendre. »

« Harry, si tu en te sens pas confortable pour me parler, il y a une conseillère à Ste-Mangouste qui a planifié du temps pour parler avec toi. »

« Non, fit Harry en rapprochant se genoux de son corps. S'il te plait, ne me fais pas voir une conseillère. »

« Elle est très bonne, Harry. Je lui ai parlé après la mort de Sirius. Peut-être aurais-tu dû le faire aussi. Tout sera gardé confidentiel, même pour moi. Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

« C'est ce que Rogue avait dit à propos de Jenner aussi, dit Harry. »

« Oh. Et bien penses-y. Elle ne te forcera pas et je pense vraiment qu'elle pourra t'aider. »

« Est-ce que je peux juste te parler, demanda Harry ? »

« Bien sûr Harry, mais tu ne semblais pas vouloir me parler. Tu dois avoir quelqu'un avec qui tu te sentes complètement libre et si cette personne ne peut être moi alors je vais respecter cela et je vais t'aider à la trouver. »

« Je parlais avec le professeur Rogue fit Harry sans penser. Je veux dire avant. C'est juste arrivé ainsi. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai commencé à lui parler. C'était comme s'il était le seul qui ne tentait pas toujours de me protéger. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Si je ne lui avais pas fait confiance au départ, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. »

« Non, je cris que la situation aurait été pure. »

« Je veux te parler Remus, mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je vais te parler et fait tout ce que tu crois nécessaire. Je suis certain qu'ils me feraient parler là aussi, mais ils utiliseraient du Veritaserum ou quelque chose d'autre. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas cela et qu'avec toi j'ai une chance. »

« De quoi parles-tu Harry ? »

« Je ne veux pas aller à Ste-Mangouste. Peut-être suis-je mal en point, mais je ne veux pas y aller. Tout deviendra pire et je ne serais pas avec des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi. »

« Tu ne vas pas à Ste-Mangouste. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

« C'est ma dernière chance, n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne peux pas revenir normal ici, alors je devrai aller à l'hôpital. C'est pourquoi personne ne veut me parler de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment de plans pour moi car vous ne pensez pas que je vais y retourner ? »

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas cela, fit Remus. Je suis désolé Harry. Nous aurions dû être plus honnête avec toi. Si je m'entends à ce que tu me parles, je devrais te rendre la pareille. Je crois que je veux toujours te protéger. Tu as tellement vécu de choses que je ne veux jamais t'en faire vivre davantage. »

« Mais cela rend les choses pires.»

« Je le réalise maintenant, fit Remus. Pour répondre à ta question, tu ne vas pas à Ste-Mangouste. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue et moi-même sommes d'accord avec toi que cet endroit ne serait pas la meilleure chose pour toi. Nous ne voulions pas que tu t'inquiètes de ton éducation car tu aurais des décisions importantes à faire. Nous pensions que tu aurais seulement besoin de temps pour ne pas penser à cela et te reposer. »

« D'accord, dit Harry. »

« D'accord ? »

« Oui, d'accord. Peut-être ais-je besoin de repos. Je vais y penser plus tard. »

« Dobby a préparé un repas si tu as faim, fit Remus. »

« Oui, je pense que j'ai faim. »

**Onarluca** : Merci et à toi et à bientôt !

**Jenni944** : Merci à toi de suivre ma fic ! À bientôt !

**IthilIsilwen** : Je te remercie…Non je ne fus aucunement vexée par ton 'simili reproche' comme tu dis…sincèrement ! À la prochaine !

**Lice-chan** : Merci à toi petite lice….ton soutien me touche beaucoup ! Merci, merci, merci ! À la prochaine !

**Eliza** : Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Lunenoire** : Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Satya**: Je te remercie et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !

**Vif d'or** : Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bêta-lectrice : Lice-chan (merci petite lice)

Chapitre 2 :

Harry se retourna dans la pièce sombre. Le sol sous ses pieds était froid et dur. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à force d'être étirés au-dessus de sa tête, mais il ne pouvait pas les baisser. Il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part demeurer debout.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir. À force de demeurer dans le noir, son ouïe s'était fortement développée. Harry vit que Rogue venait d'entrer. Il pouvait reconnaître le bruit de ses pas. Rogue portait des bottes faites de matière molle et unique qui faisaient un son précis, son qui faisait écho sur les murs de la pièce. Les mains de Harry furent soudainement détachées et il sentit son corps tomber au sol. Il ne tenta même pas d'arrêter sa chute avec ses mains, car il savait qu'elles ne seraient pas assez fortes pour le supporter. Harry savait aussi qu'il devait se lever rapidement. On s'attendrait à ce qu'il récite ses leçons. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été libéré. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait puni. S'il le faisait il savait qu'il serait aussi puni, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Harry ramassa ses forces et se mit sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête, mais personne n'était présent. Les choses étaient différentes. Il était dans une pièce où il y avait un tapis douillet sur le sol. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos.

« Je vous contrôle encore, fit une voix. »

Harry savait que cela était vrai. Il anticipa la douleur qu'il sentirait très bientôt due au fouet ou à un sort.

Son corps sauta un battement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement.

'C'était seulement un rêve, songea Harry.'

Il approcha ses genoux tremblants près de son corps et en entoura de ses bras, mais les tremblements continuèrent. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de songer que quelque chose allait survenir, quelque chose qui le renverrait à sa situation d'avant. Rogue avait le contrôle sur cela. Il pouvait le faire s'il le désirait.

Doucement, Harry sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus Il savait qu'il ne serait plus seul maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de comment vulnérable il était, par contre il voulait se souvenir que présentement quelqu'un s'occupait de lui. Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Remus de telle sorte qu'elle ne fit guère de bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Remus. Il ne voulait pas donner d'autres ennuis à Remus. Il voulait seulement être près de lui. Il partirait dès qu'il commencerait à se calmer. À ce moment, il serait capable de dormir seul dans sa propre chambre.

Harry se réveilla en se sentant confortable. Il se blottit dans les couvertures chaudes et les ramenant sur son torse. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil matinal entrer par les fenêtres, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux.

Il entendit un son derrière lui et se tourna lentement. Il ouvrit ses yeux et il vit un portrait non habituel d'une forêt. Il ouvrit davantage ses yeux et il vit une chaise dans le coin de la pièce sur laquelle était déposée une cape, il vit une fenêtre par laquelle le soleil ne pouvait guère entrer en raison d'un énorme arbre qui la cachait et il vit aussi un meuble sur lequel reposait des choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Où était-il ? Harry s'assit soudainement en sentant la panique naître en lui.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi, Harry. Tu es seulement dans ma chambre, fit Remus. »

Remus se tenait debout à côté du lit. Il était déjà vêtu, mais ses cheveux encore mouillés prouvaient qu'il venait de sortir de la douche. Rapidement, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent faire surface et Harry réalisa qu'il avait dû s'endormir sur le sol.

Remus s'installa sur le lit, près de Harry.

« Crois-tu être capable de me dire pourquoi tu es venu ici hier soir, demanda Remus ? »

« J'ai fait un rêve, dit Harry. »

Il savait qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre, mais s'il devait en parler à quelqu'un, il savait que Remus parmi toutes les personnes était celui avec lequel il serait le plus à l'aise.

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais de retour là-bas et que Rogue y était et…Et il a dit qu'il me contrôlait encore, termina Harry. Mais c'est vrai rajouta-t-il rapidement. Je ne voulais pas être seul, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller non plus. Je voulais retourner dans ma chambre dès que je me sentirais mieux, mais j'ai dû m'endormir avant. »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu et merci de m'avoir raconté ce qui était arrivé. Si cela se produit encore, tu peux me réveiller si tu veux en parler. Je ne dors pas vraiment la nuit de toute manière. N'importe quel son semble me réveiller avec facilité. »

« Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, fit Harry. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler non plus. Je ne voulais seulement pas être seul dans ma chambre. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais faire. »

« Alors tu peux seulement venir dans le lit, cela ne me dérangera pas. En plus tu pourras dormir un peu. »

Harry hocha positivement sa tête. Il était reconnaissant à Remus de ne pas avoir fait une montagne de cela. Il ne lui avait pas fait analyser sa relation avec le professeur Rogue, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait parler de choses dont il ne voulait pas parler Harry était bien heureux de pouvoir passer ses vacances avec Remus.

Plus le mois s'écoula, plus Harry pouvait dormir dans sa propre chambre. Il avait encore des rêves parfois, mais il n'en était plus autant traumatisé et il pouvait les gérer et demeurer seul. Il était soulagé de savoir que si jamais il en ressentait le besoin, il pouvait alors voir quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui il retournerait à Poudlard pour rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall avant de discuter son avenir. Il n'était pas certain s'il voulait que ses vacances se terminent. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore près pour parler à Rogue. Il venait seulement d'être confortable avec Remus. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait à revoir Rogue un jour. Le professeur Rogue l'avait tellement aidé et Harry se sentait mal de ne pas vouloir le voir. Remus l'avait rassuré bien des fois, lui disant qu'ils iraient simplement voir les professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall et qu'ils ne verraient pas d'autres professeurs. Ensuite ils reviendraient au manoir afin de décider de ce qu'il devait faire. En fait, Remus lui avait proposé de ne pas prendre de décisions trop précipitées et d'attendre d'être de retour au manoir afin d'y songer sans pression.

Remus lui avait proposé sa présence à la réunion de telle sorte qu'ils pourraient en discuter par après. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Secrètement, il souhaitant qu'il pourrait aussi parler au professeur Rogue. Harry savait que le professeur Rogue avait ses intérêts à cœur, davantage que bien des personnes, même Remus. Rogue ne l'empêchait pas de faire des choses en lui disant que cela ne serait d'aucune utilité à l'Ordre, qu'il était trop fragile ou parce qu'il avait trop vécu de choses. Rogue semblait vraiment comprendre combien il était en mesure de supporter. Harry savait qu'il ne saurait gérer une discussion avec Rogue présentement, mais il souhaitait tout de même avoir son opinion.

Harry revêtit son jean, un chandail à manches courtes, et il enfila par-dessus, une robe d'école. Il roula un morceau de parchemin et le plaça dans une poche intérieure de la robe, avec une plume. Il voulait pouvoir prendre des notes, si nécessaire. Ensuite, il rejoignit Remus qui était déjà assit à la cuisine.

« Dobby a fait des crêpes et du café ce matin. Il a dit que c'était ce que tu préférais, fit Remus »

Harry sourit.

« C'est généralement ce que je prenais lorsque j'allais aux cuisines à Poudlard. »

Harry avait commencé à manger son déjeuner lorsqu'il remarqua que Remus lisait la Gazette de Sorcier.

« Ont-ils parlé de moi ces derniers temps, demanda Harry ? »

« Je crois que Dumbledore a tout fait pour empêcher cela, dit Remus en secouant sa tête. Il y a eu bien sûr une grosse historie autour de ta disparition de Poudlard, et tout ce que la presse a su c'était que tu demeurais à Poudlard pour recouvrir d'avoir été détenu par des mangemorts et que tu es parti te reposer un peu ailleurs par la suite. Ils ignorent ce qui est survenu lorsque tu étais partis et ce que tu as dû vivre lors de ton retour. »

« Combien de personnes le savent, demanda Harry ? »

« Les membres de Poudlard et peut-être quelque docteurs de Ste-Mangouste. Albus a bien fait attention de ne pas informer ceux en qui il n'avait pas confiance. »

« Pourquoi des personnes de Ste-Mangouste ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que je n'irais pas là. »

« Et je le pensais aussi, mais Madame Pomfresh a dû consulter quelques uns de ses confrères là-bas lorsque tu es arrivé. Elle ne savait pas comment te soigner ou si demeurer avec Severus t'aiderait. »

« Oh, répondit Harry. Et bien je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions de la presse. Je ne veux pas que cette historie se sache. Bien sûr les mangemorts savent. Ils vont probablement laisser échapper cette information un jour ou l'autre pour me blesser. »

« C'est ce que nous croyons aussi, mais rien n'est ressortit jusqu'à présent. Peut-être ne veulent-ils pas se mettre à risque en dévoilant l'histoire. »

« Je l'espère, mais je suis certain que cela ne demeurera pas un secret pour toujours. »

« Je ne peux rien garantir, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux. Et même si cela se produisait, je serai là pour te supporter. »

« Merci Remus. Sincèrement. Tu as été génial. »

« Je t'aime Harry, comme si tu étais mon fils et je ferais tout ce qui es en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Comment te sens-tu d'aller à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? »

« Ça va, j'imagine. Je dois le faire pour que ma vie avance et je veux avancer. »

« Bien. Crois-tu que tu seras à l'aider si tu vois le professeur Rogue, demanda Remus ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Je veux lui parler, mais je ne suis pas persuadé de me faire confiance pour être honnête avec lui. Je ne crois pas encore lui faire confiance. Je sais que ce n'était pas lui, mais dans ma tête ce l'était. Je lui fais confiance avec tout, mais je ne suis pas près pour le voir. Je ne veux pas le blesser en n'étant pas honnête avec lui. Te parler m'a beaucoup aidé. Je crois que je vais être près bientôt. Peut-être que tu devrais venir la première fois que je vais lui parler, suggéra Harry.»

« Bien sûr, Harry. Nous ne devrions pas le voir aujourd'hui. Es-tu près ? »

« Oui, répondit Harry. »

Il suivit Remus dans le salon de telle sorte qu'ils pourraient se rendre à Poudlard par la cheminée. Remus s'y rendit en premier en disant 'Bureau de Dumbledore' en entrant dans le feu. Harry le suivit de près.

Harry tomba sur le sol dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il vit Remus en train de secouer ses vêtements. Remus lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever. Harry était persuadé qu'il ne saurait jamais voyager par les cheminées et qu'il s'échouerait sur le sol à chaque fois. Harry regarda autour de lui et il vit que Remus et lui étaient les seules personnes dans la pièce.

Remus indiqua une des chaises à Harry. Harry s'y était assis bien des fois, mais il n'avait pas un souvenir particulier de chacune de ces occasions. Dès qu'il fut assit, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall entrèrent. Dumbledore fit un signe de main et le bureau se bougea pour laisser place à deux autres chaises qui venaient d'apparaître. Dumbledore et McGonagall s'installèrent devant Remus et Harry.

« Il fait bon de vous voir, Harry, Remus. Harry tu sembles bien aller, fit Dumbledore. »

Harry n'était pas certain de savoir quoi répondre, alors il ne dit rien. Il sourit faiblement et hocha sa tête.

« Comment allez-vous, demanda le professeur McGonagall ? »

« Je vais bien, vraiment, dit Harry. Demeurer avec Remus m'a aidé. »

« Harry, je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à prendre une décision aujourd'hui. Aussi, si tu sens que tu n'es pas près pour retourner à tes cours, tu pourras prolonger tes vacances pour un autre mois, fit le professeur Dumbledore. »

Prendre un autre mois lui semblait une bonne idée, Il n'aurait pas à affronter le professeur Rogue ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Il pourrait simplement demeurer avec Remus et peut-être revoir ses amis, mais ses amis seraient peut-être trop occupés avec l'école. Ils seraient occupés à forger leur avenir, tout comme Harry savait qu'il devrait lui aussi faire.

« J'aimerais entendre quelles sont mes options, fit Harry. »

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup et à bientôt

**Lice-chan** : Je ne suis certainement pas sadique…lol je n'avoue rien ! Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat ! Lol…bisous ma lice et merci à toi.

**Lunenoire** : Remus va certainement aider ! Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

**IthilIsilwen** : Je te remercie ! Au plaisir de te retrouver au retour de tes vacances !

**Jenni944** : Merci pour ton review ! À bientôt !

**Satya** : Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine !

**Vif d'or** : Merci beaucoup ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

**Mamieboubou** : Oui heureusement que Remus est là ! Alors à la prochaine et merci à toi !


	3. Chapitre 3

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour bonjour !

Alors…j'étais où ? Je vais vous diriger vers mon profil et vous aurez les explications ! Je suis débordée, mais je tente de faire de mon mieux ! Bisous à vous toutes !

Chapitre 3

« Je vais laisser Minerva vous expliquer les options plus traditionnelles, dit le professeur Dumbledore regarda vers le professeur McGonagall, et je vous dirai vos autres options. Nous voulons vous offrir une bonne éducation, Harry et c'est pourquoi nous vous offrons des options. J'ai bien peur que de vous faire reprendre votre année ne sera pas productif.

'Vous craignez seulement que je ne sois pas prêt à combattre Voldemort, songea Harry'

Le fait qu'il soit prêt ou pas n'avait pas d'importance. Il allait devoir combattre Voldemort et il avait décidé que s'il avait une chose d'utile à faire dans sa vie, c'était bien de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde lui en avait tant laissé sur les épaules. Il avait à combattre pour eux. Il était le seul qui pouvait le faire et il n'allait pas être égoïste. Il voulait aussi obtenir une bonne éducation. Il voulait être dans la meilleure position possible, le jour où il aurait à se battre comme Voldemort.

Harry hocha de la tête et regarda sa directrice de maison.

« Bien, comme Albus l'a mentionné, vous pouvez recommencer à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant de sixième année. Vous pourrez prendre les classes normales avec les sixièmes années. »

« Quoi d'autre, demanda Harry ? »

Il ne voulait pas commenter les options car il voulait avoir la chance d'y songer plus tard

« Aussi, vous pouvez entamer des études accélérées. Vous prendrez quelques cours avec les septièmes années. Les cours qui ne sont pas cumulatifs, comme Histoire de la Magie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Pour les autres cours vous aurez un tuteur attitré qui vous aidera jusqu'à ce que vous ayez rejoint un niveau qu'il jugera acceptable. Le tutorat continuera jusqu'à ce que vous ayez passé au travers du programme de sixième année. Tous les professeurs ont consentis à vous aider dans cette démarche. Le professeur Dumbledore a même offert de vous aider si les autres professeurs sont trop occupés et on attendra de vous que vous étudiez beaucoup par vous-même. »

Harry sortit son parchemin et nota rapidement la liste dont le professeur McGonagall lui avait parlé.

« Pour les options moins traditionnelles, commença le professeur Dumbledore, vous pourriez entamer l'école préparatoire pour les Aurors. Cette école est normalement désignée pour les sorciers ou les sorcières voulant devenir Auror. Ces élèves peuvent entamer le programme de préparations des Aurors en même temps que d'effectuer leurs ASPICs. Vos résultats aux BUSEs vous auraient permis de prendre tous les cours d'ASPICs, mais bien sûr vous n'avez pas pu les prendre. Vous seriez capable de suivre ces cours et de terminer les préparatifs à l'intérieur d'une année. L'école vous a accepté avant terme seulement car vous aviez comblées les exigences requises et que vous êtes un candidat potentiel. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et pris des notes sur son parchemin.

« Voici des informations sur l'école des Aurors. Vous pourrez le lire et envoyer toutes vos questions au directeur de l'établissement. »

Harry accepta la brochure. Sur le devant de celle-ci était représentés une terre où plusieurs sorciers en uniformes s'entraînaient. Harry remarqua qu'en bas de cette brochure l'indication suivante était inscrite : École de préparation des Aurors, Providence, Islande Rhode

« Finalement, fit Dumbledore après une pause, vous avez été choisi pour être l'Apprenti des Fondateurs. Si vous choisissez ce rôle, vous serez entraîné à Poudlard avec des maîtres dans chacun des sujets que vous choisirez et lorsque vous graduerez, vous aurez la possibilité de devenir un maître dans une de vos meilleures matières. »

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de cela en premier?

C'est évidemment ce que je dois faire, n'est-ce pas, demanda Harry ? »

« Vous n'êtes obligé à rien. La prophétie dit que vous serez choisi pour être un Apprenti des Fondateurs. Il est vrai que vous avez été choisi. Vous avez le choix de décider si vous voulez accepter le rendez-vous ou pas. Vous avez le choix. »

« C'est quoi un Apprenti des Fondateurs, demanda Harry ? »

« Les Apprentis sont choisi par les fondateurs ou plus précisément par le choixpeau. Le choixpeau vient seulement de me faire remarquer que les étudiants auraient le potentiel pour être un apprenti. Vous avez commencé à montrer un certain talent pour les puissants sortilèges d'entrave et la magie sans baguette, vous avez aussi combattu Voldemort alors que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant et vous avez l'endurance que les fondateurs admiraient. À cette époque, lorsqu'un étudiant montrait les qualités qu'ils recherchaient, les fondateurs commençaient immédiatement l'apprentissage. J'ai effectué un rituel afin de recréer les objets des apprentis. »

« Mais je n'ai vu aucun autre apprenti près de Poudlard, fit Harry. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y en a eu aucun de nos jours, Harry. Je fus le plus récent. »

« Alors je fus choisi. Vous saviez que je serais choisi à cause de la prophétie. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. Les Apprentis ne peuvent pas connaître leur potentiel avant d'être invité à commencer leur entraînement. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

« Oui, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qu'était un Apprenti des Fondateurs ; vous m'avez seulement expliqué comment ils étaient choisis. »

« Les apprentis sont entraînés par des maîtres dans quatre matières de bases : Défense, Sortilèges, Potions et Histoire. Le but dans le fait d'être apprenti c'est de vous enseigner à utiliser vos talents de manière utile. C'est le seul but de l'apprentissage. Être un apprenti fera de vous un sorcier très entraîné. »

« Est-ce tout ? demanda Harry alors qu'il notait tout sur son parchemin »

« Oui Harry. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

« Pas pour le moment, répondit Harry en regardant Remus. »

Honnêtement il avait des millions de questions, mais il ne voulait pas sembler biaiser dans le fait de devenir un apprenti en posant des tonnes de questions à ce sujet. Il voulait en apprendre davantage, mais pas par le biais d'une personne qui voulait l'utiliser pour ses talents à ses propres fins.

« J'aimerais rentrer à la maison et y songer. »

« Bien sûr Harry. Vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée. Il y a un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le contenant près de la cheminée, dit Dumbledore. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée alors que Remus se levait pour le suivre.

« Remus, si cela est correct avec Harry et vous-même, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous. »

« Et c'est quoi ? Je ne veux pas que Harry se trouve seul dit Remus. »

« C'est à propos du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai bien peur que j'aurais besoin d'un remplaçant. »

« Déjà ? Les cours viennent à peine de recommencer. »

« Oui, il y a eu quelques circonstances malheureuses. »

« Très bien Remus. Je peux y aller par moi-même. J'ai besoin de temps pour songer à toutes ces propositions avant de parler avec toi de toute manière. »

« Si tu es certain. »

« Bien sûr, je peux attendre à la bibliothèque. »

« Les cours ont débuté, Harry. Je ne suis pas certain que cette idée soit merveilleuse. »

« Ho… »

« Harry, vous pouvez demeurer dans ma salle d'étude, fit le professeur Dumbledore. Ceci ne devrait pas s'éterniser. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques livres qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

« D'accord. »

Dumbledore guida Harry vers la salle d'étude. Le vieux sorcier pointa sa baguette vers la pierre et murmura un mot de passe. Une partie du mur se déplaça en laissant apercevoir un ascenseur. Harry monta dans l'ascenseur après que Dumbledore lui ait indiqué de le faire. Alors qu'Harry montait, il remarqua que tous les sons qu'il avait entendus auparavant étaient maintenant imperceptibles. Il ne parviendrait pas à attendre ce qui se déroulait plus bas. De toute manière, il n'en avait rien à faire. Peu importe ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il entende, il n'allait pas l'entendre, en tous les cas pas maintenant.

Le deuxième étage du bureau de Dumbledore était rempli de bibliothèques qui prenaient naissance au sol pour se perdre au plafond. Il y avait tellement de livres que Harry se demandait comment Dumbledore voulait qu'il trouve un livre précis.

Harry marcha vers la seule table présente et s'y installa. Il sortit son parchemin et décida d'y ajouter quelques items sur sa liste. Arrêter l'école et trouver un travail moldu, devenir un joueur professionnel de Quidditch (sûrement, pensa-t-il, qu'il existe une école professionnelle de Quidditch et qu'on y accepte des gens après leurs BUSEs), recommencer ma sixième année à une autre école de sorcellerie, ne rien faire…vraiment ne rien faire. (Harry ne parvint pas à écrire ce qu'il voulait signifier par cela), travailler pour Fred et George, oublier l'entraînement et simplement tenter de tuer Voldemort…Lorsqu'il ne pu penser à rien d'autre, il remit sa liste dans sa poche.

À ce moment, Harry remarqua qu'il y a avait une petite pile de livres sur la table. Il se demanda s'ils étaient là depuis longtemps ou bien s'ils venaient simplement d'apparaître. Harry lu rapidement les titres. 'Le péril de la magie sans baguette', 'Alors vous voulez devenir un Auror, mais vous n'avez pas vos BUSEs', 'L'historie des directeurs de Poudlard','Les Quatre Premiers : Apprentis des fondateurs'. Harry avait fortement envie de connaître le contenu de tous ces livres (sauf peut-être celui à propos des directeurs), mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les lire, avant que Remus ne termine la discussion. Harry décida d'entamer le livre sur les apprentis. C'était le sujet qu'il connaît le moins bien et il voulait en apprendre le plus possible.

Après un bon moment, un elfe de maison apparu pour servir à Harry du thé et des biscuits. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait faim, mais il était bien heureux d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Le commencement du livre informa Harry que de faibles détails qu'il ignorait vraiment. Il lui sembla que les Apprentis des Fondateurs étaient inconnus à bien des gens, ou bien que ceux qui les connaissaient, préféreraient ne pas en écrire un livre. Après une autre heure, Harry reposa le livre. Il n'apprenait rien. Il venait seulement de se décider à en lire un autre, lorsqu'un elfe apparu encore.

« M. Harry Potter, Maître Dumbledore demande à ce que vous descendiez, dit l'elfe. »

Harry hocha sa tête et laissa les livres sur la table alors qu'il descendait. Lorsqu'il parvint au premier étage, Remus était prêt à partir.

« Tout va bien, demanda Harry ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai des choses desquelles je veux t'entretenir maintenant. Es-tu prêt à retourner au manoir ? »

Harry fit signe que oui.

« Je vous enverrai les livres à votre résidence, fit le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Euh, merci, répondit Harry, »

Il était bien heureux d'avoir la chance de lire ces livres à son rythme, mais il doutait fortement qu'il allait vraiment apprendre.

« Viens, fit Remus en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette et en la lançant dans le feu. La maison d'été de Rogue, dit-il avant d'embarquer dans les flammes. »

« Ce fut très agréable de vous revoir, Harry, dit Dumbledore. »

« Oui, au revoir professeur, répondit Harry en suivant Remus. »

**Onarluca** : Je te remercie, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !

**Minerve** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a éclairée sur les possibilités de Harry. Je te remercie de lire cette fic, vraiment ! Bonne journée et à la prochaine !

**Lunenoire** : Oui, un chapitre calme, ça fait du bien avant que l'action ne reprenne, crois-moi ! Je te remercie ! À bientôt !

**Vif d'or** : Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Satya** : Merci beaucoup ! À bientôt !

**Mamieboubou** : Oui c'est frustrant sans Rogue, mais il va revenir bientôt, ne crains pas ! Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Jenni944** : Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine !

**Lice-chan** : mon elfe chérie ! Et oui le maître aime les compliments ma lice, oui ! Je t'aime ma belle et à bientôt et merci de lire, de réviser et de mettre des reviews !


End file.
